The present invention relates to a technology of determining a current position.
Conventionally, a navigation device estimates and determines a current position of an own vehicle, based on a traveling direction and a traveling speed from a position traveled in past. However, a vehicle travels in a branch such as a branch with a narrow Y shape, there is a problem of a decrease in accuracy of determining the own vehicle position. In order to solve this problem, there is a technology of detecting a traveling lane using a camera. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-322166 describes a technology for a navigation device as described above.